The Pawn Brothers
by lizabeyy
Summary: In the game world, two brother; Mage and Zorc, do everything together. Yet they never tell each other what it is that they are doing. After all, they're only pawns and their jobs are simple enough. All they have to do is blindly follow orders...


The game world was nothing like the real world.

The real world had many different problems.

There's no such thing as a pure human in the real world.

Someone is always being hurt.

There are always six sides to a person, never two.

Things are much more simple in the game world.

Pawns play their roles perfectly...

And then sleep.

Some pawns sleep forever.

There are heroes...

And villains.

And sometimes there is the odd anti-hero.

But those are rare to come by.

One per adventure.

Villains have one name.

Not two.

Or three.

And sometimes the hero has no name at all.

* * *

For as long as pawns follow their set storyline, they will never be hurt.

* * *

White Mage Bakura and his brother are special pawns.

They are called avatars.

And not just avatars...

But they both act as the avatars of the world's Dark Game Masters.

Most worlds don't have two Game Masters...

* * *

Mage loved his big brother very much.

And Zorc loved his little brother very much.

The two of them are always together.

They do everything together.

From the time they were very young they would sit together, gaze up at the sky and dream together.

They completed training and are now two youthful, but powerful wizards.

They did everything that the Dark Game Masters want them to do.

The two brothers went around the world doing whatever was necessary for the plot.

Yes Mage and Zorc were the best little avatars a GM could ever ask for.

* * *

Some of the pawns weren't so sure of the two siblings.

There are many stereotypes in the game world.

Many pawns were convinced that Zorc's black hair, compared to Mage's blue hair, wasn't a good sign.

However those who watched the pair at work would all say the same thing...

That there were no siblings who worked together as gracefully as they did.

And that they were the perfect brothers.

* * *

Like any pair of siblings, Mage and Zorc are different in many ways.

Mage is caring but stubborn.

Zorc is quiet and humble.

Even though Mage was the younger brother, there were many times when he was the one who was protecting Zorc.

Zorc had always been more fearful than his brother.

While Mage preferred to get frightening tasks done and over with, his poor brother wanted nothing more than to hide until it was safe.

And many times that just became something that caused many problems for them.

On the other hand, Mage's nature was much more naive than Zorc's was.

It's Zorc's self-proclaimed job to sense danger from a mile away and keep his little brother safe.

All-in-all, throughout many different tasks and adventures the two brothers guided and protected each other.

* * *

The game world is ruled by a king.

However the ones who truly controls the world are the Dark Game Masters.

How lucky that the siblings were created to be the avatars of such powerful beings!

The brothers are very close to their masters.

Well to be more specific, each brother is close to their own master but knows nothing about the other.

From the real world, Mage's master is known as Ryou.

Zorc's master is known by many different names...

But Ryou refers to him as Yami.

* * *

Mage cares about his master very much.

He only wishes that he could find a way to repay him for everything wonderful that he has done.

Though he's not so sure about Yami...

He knows nothing about Yami.

All he knows is that Yami is very different than Ryou.

In all honesty, Mage doesn't really like him.

* * *

Zorc isn't so sure of what to make of his own master.

Yami's attitude towards him seems to change every day.

Sometimes Zorc just can't keep up with his always-changing ways.

He often wonders what his master's true thoughts are...

But he's too afraid to ask.

Ryou...

Zorc doesn't know anything about Ryou.

From what Mage told him, the other GM seems to be much kinder than his own master.

However the more Mage tells him, the more bizarre Ryou seems to him.

Ryou is even more mysterious than Yami.

It frightens Zorc.

He doesn't know which of the two Dark Game Masters that he should trust more.

Or if he should even trust any of them.

For all he knows they are both planning on destroying this world one way or another...

And that frightens him.

* * *

Even so the two brothers continue following the commands of their masters.

They do everything together, yet they never tell each other what it is that they are doing.

After all, they're only pawns and their jobs are simple enough.

All they have to do is blindly follow orders.

There aren't ever any questions.

And when there are, those questions remain unanswered and shrouded in mystery.

The siblings don't like it, but that's the life of a pawn.

And then when all of their tasks are completed, they sit together in a field and just dream.

* * *

...

* * *

Through good times and bad times the siblings were always together.

Even though they didn't know what they were doing, they were always there for each other.

* * *

When the Dark Game Master Yami announced his plans for a new plot, Zorc didn't know what to think.

From what he could figure out, Ryou didn't know about it.

Yami was working on his own agenda.

And Ryou was going to be forced to join along.

That was a scary thought.

What was going to happen to his brother?

Oh, but as always Zorc did what he was told.

* * *

Mage didn't know why Zorc had been told to kill the king.

He didn't know why his big brother had been told to terrorize the people.

He didn't know why his fearful brother had been ordered to make himself feared.

But even so, they did everything together.

And this wasn't any different.

* * *

It broke the little brother's heart when he found out he'd be seperated from his brother.

* * *

Mage never got to watch the beginning of the game.

When he was no longer needed, he was cast away into darkness.

* * *

Zorc had never disliked Yami as much as he did then.

Even so, he continued doing as he was told.

Like a good little avatar.

He lied to the heroes and lead them deep into the dark forest.

Just like Yami told him to do.

He had always been scared of the forest.

At least the heroes protected him until they got to the deepest part.

He felt horrible for lying.

He was terrified of what was going to happen.

He just wanted to watch the story with his brother.

Just like always.

* * *

Without his master, Mage couldn't do anything.

All he could do was watch his brother turn into a monster.

Before Mage disliked Yami...

But now he hated him.

Why was he doing this?

Hadn't Zorc served him perfectly?

Did...

Did Yami treat Ryou like this as well?

But why?

* * *

Zorc tried to kill the heroes on many occasions throughout the RPG plot.

When the attack in the forest failed, he waited for them to come to his castle.

There, he attempted to trap and impale...

When the heroes solved all of his puzzles and survived through all his traps, it was time for the final battle.

He didn't want to fight them.

Oh how he had prayed that they would die before they even got to him...

He was strong in this new monstrous form...

Yet he was still Zorc.

And he was terrified.

So terrified...

But he had to trust his master.

Yami would protect him, right?

* * *

Mage couldn't watch anymore.

He started crying long before having to watch his big brother be stabbed right through the eye.

When he saw that light appear...

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see what would await him on the other side.

Mage watched the light for minutes on end.

He was about to convince himself that he didn't want anything to do with it...

Until he heard Yami's laughter in the real world as he impaled the hand of the Mage's master on the tower on the castle.

That was when he'd had just about enough.

Mage grabbed hold of that light and pushed himself through it...

* * *

In the end he didn't like where it took him.

The heroes seemed surprised when they saw him, however they were glad to have gained a new ally.

A new ally...

Against Zorc.

* * *

And this was the part when Zorc's poor fearful heart burst.

* * *

And thus the two brothers were forced to fight against each other.

In every classic story, the good guys always win.

But what does that mean for the bad guys?

* * *

With the mage's help, Zorc was defeated.

In order to put Yami in his place, poor Ryou ended up killing himself in the process.

It was like Mage lost everything right at that moment.

However Mage is a faithful servant to the end.

He's a pawn.

An avatar.

His unfortunate role wasn't over just yet...

He was a level 14 white wizard.

Using up every ounce of his magic, he managed to save his master and give up nearly all of his power...

It was the least he could do.

* * *

Ryou really was a kind master.

He helped Mage build a grave in the field for his poor brother.

His poor fearful big brother...

Mage hated Yami so much.

He hated Yami because he took his brother away from him.

He hated Yami because he had hurt his master.

He just... Hated Yami.

There was a rumor that Yami was just going to replace his brother.

He was going to create a new avatar.

But who could possible replace Zorc?

No one could.

Mage could only imagine the poor fate awaiting the new avatar.

It made him want to cry...

But that was only a rumor.

At least for now it was.

* * *

In the meantime, at least the brothers could go back to sitting together in the field...

And just dreaming...


End file.
